Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{y}{3} + \dfrac{y}{8}$
Solution: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $3$ and $8$ $\lcm(3, 8) = 24$ $ n = \dfrac{8}{8} \cdot \dfrac{y}{3} + \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{y}{8} $ $n = \dfrac{8y}{24} + \dfrac{3y}{24}$ $n = \dfrac{8y +3y}{24}$ $n = \dfrac{11y}{24}$